RESEARCH SUPPORT SUMMARY The sharing of strengths encouraged by the NIDA Program Project funding mechanism provides for greater opportunities and capabilities through the unification of a shared commitment to a central hypothetical question than would exist for any of the scientists involved individually. The main goal of the Administrative Core of this Proposal is to facilitate and support the unification and interaction of the scientists and administrative personnel working on the three Projects and two Cores of the Program Project Grant at The Rockefeller University and Yale University on this Proposal. The Administrative Core (AC) team have successfully supported the work of the researchers on this Program Project Grant for the last 14 years. Their combined expertise along with the flexibility to adapt to the changing needs of the researchers has led to the development of a proven set of methods for carrying out Specific Aims to aid the studies proposed. Through Aim I. the AC staff will facilitate coordination and communication between the Cores and Projects in the Proposal and data sharing. The AC staff will also oversee maintenance of the physical working space, supplies and equipment for the Cores and Projects 1 and 2 (Aim 11). The staff will also maintain the data and reports of the progress generated under this proposal and provide clerical support (Aim III). The AC staff will continue to utilize their expertise to integrate the various components and individuals of this Program Project Grant to ensure achievement of the goals of this application.